


Settling

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-30
Updated: 2006-03-30
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel's tired of settling, Jack finds his romantic side, but not too sappy.





	Settling

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Daniel walked up to Jack's door and sighed. As long as they'd been lovers, he still didn't feel right just barging in withoutknocking. He didn't know why. He just felt... like it was still just Jack's home and not his too. He still had his apartment and they had keys to each others homes, but... well, he knew they still had to be careful not to let anyone know about their relationship and he'd been fine with that. He didn't want to ruin Jack's career, but he needed more.

He loved Jack and knew Jack loved him. He wasn't willing to lose Jack, but he didn't think he could settle for part-time love either. Although, their relationship was wonderful, but... **Yeah, but** He thought to himself and he knocked on the door.

Jack heard the knock on the door, but had his hands full slicing up the chicken for dinner. "Come in, Daniel, it's open." He yelled over his shoulder.

Daniel opened the door and joined him in the kitchen, carrying a bottle of wine and a case of beer. Jack noticed that Daniel had thought to get him beer, he wasn't a wine drinker, but Daniel liked it. "Oooh, one for you and twelve for me!"

Daniel snorted a laugh at Jack. "Yeah, well, don't think you have to drink all of it in one night."

"What're you saying?" Jack plopped the chicken pieces into the concoction he was cooking.

Daniel sniffed in the direction of the stove. "Smells good... looks like crap."

Jack washed his hands and flicked Daniel with cold water. "You just got here and you've managed to insult me and my cooking all within a minute."

Daniel flinched at the water, but just stood there looking at the floor. "Sorry, Jack." Daniel poured himself a glass of wine and slumped against the counter. All the language skills he had and with all his experience and he still didn't know how to put his feelings into words.

Jack dried his hands and stood in front of Daniel. He took the glass and put it on the counter then rubbed his hands up and down Daniel's arms and pulled him into a hug. He lifted Daniel's chin so they were looking at each other. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Daniel hesitated, then said, "Nothing, Jack. I'm fine." Jack looked into those blue eyes and saw Daniel's emotions welling up inside of him. "Yeah, right."

Daniel thought to himself **How can I tell you what I want, what I need? We've been 'ok' with how our relationship has been for a while now. How can I ask for more? How can you give me more without sacrificing your career and reputation? I can't do that to you, Jack, and I won't.** Daniel's mouth opened as if to say... something, then he closed it, put his head down into Jack's shoulder and pulled him close. "No, Jack, I'll be fine. I just need to feel you close to me right now, please."

Jack hugged him and caressed his back, letting him know he was there for him no matter what. Jack thought about the mission they'd come back from the previous day. It'd been rough, but nothing worse than they'd been through before. He really didn't think that's what was upsetting Daniel now. They'd come back, not too many bruises, nothing serious, and they now had a week's down time. Jack had it all planned out.

He had a wonderful dinner to finish making... if he didn't burn it... and then a little surprise for Daniel. He hoped it wouldn't be too sappy, but it'd taken him months to find just the right...

"Crap!" Jack pulled away from their embrace and jumped to the stove. "Chicken's burning... Crap!"

"Oh, Jack, I'm sorry."

"Naw, it's ok. I think I got it in time." He turned and stirred the chicken 'stuff' around and grabbed another spice to toss in.

Daniel wrinkled his nose. It did smell good, but it looked... terrible. "What is it?"

"Ahhh... old O'Neill family recipe. Just you wait, my son, it tastes better than it looks." He glanced over his shoulder and gave Daniel a smile. "Trust me." His brown eyes sparkled at Daniel and then he went back to his cooking. "Just go have a seat at the table. It'll be done soon."

Daniel walked into the dining room and stopped suddenly as he took in what he saw. The table was set with lit candles, Jack's fine china, which almost never saw the light of day, complete with folded cloth napkins on the plates. Daniel closed his mouth, realizing his jaw had dropped and slowly walked over to the table and sat down.

He heard Jack finish up in the kitchen, then walk down the hall. A minute later he was sitting across from him. "Jack, I... what is all this?"

Jack smiled at him. "What? I can't do a romantic candle lit dinner for the man I love?"

"No, I just... well..." Daniel smiled back. "Thank you, Jack." **Didn't know you had it in you.** Daniel relaxed a little and took a drink of his wine.

They sat silent for a moment and Daniel noticed that Jack was staring. He let out a nervous laugh, "What?"

Jack picked up his beer he'd brought with him and leaned back in his chair. "Nothing. Just admiring the view."

Daniel blushed, looked down at his glass, then back up at Jack through his lashes.

"Damn, you're sexy when you do that."

Daniel smiled again, still blushing. "I know."

It was Jack's turn to laugh. "Modest too."

They fell silent again and when Jack couldn't take the silence anymore he shifted in his seat. "Dinner just needs to sit and settle for a minute, then we can eat."

"Jack, no food should have to 'settle' before eating it."

"Hey, don't knock my mom's recipe until you've tried it. If, after you eat some of it, you don't like it, we'll go out. Okay?"

Daniel shrugged. "Okay, Jack." He was feeling guilty for being so pissy earlier. Just when he was feeling like they were in a rut and not going anywhere with their relationship, Jack pulls out all the stops and gives him romance... without too much sap.

Jack sighed and leaned forward. He was nervous. He knew what he wanted to do and say, but his throat was closing up on him. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing right now. Maybe he should wait until he was retired. Maybe Daniel wasn't ready for more of a commitment. They hadn't really talked about it much. He sighed and decided to just go for it. "Daniel, you... know I love you, right?"

"Jack? Of course. I love you too." Daniel reached across the table and took Jack's hand.

"Well, I was going to wait until after dinner, but I think if I wait any longer, I'll lose my nerve."

Now Daniel was nervous. **Oh, God, what could he possibly lose his nerve about? Something's wrong. Did I do something wrong?**

Jack continued, "Daniel, we've been together for a long time now and... well, I... Geez, I'm bad at this." He got up and walked around the table until he was in front of Daniel. He pulled something out of his back pocket and knelt down on one knee.

"Jack, what...?"

"Please, Daniel, just let me speak. Daniel, I love you and I can't live without you. I... well, I want more... I know it's hard for you... for us, with me still military, but I can't wait until I retire. I know we still have to be careful, but... well..." He handed Daniel a long black box.

Daniel swallowed hard and took the box, his hands shaking. He just looked at it.

"Well, hurry up, open it. My knees aren't getting any younger, ya know."

"Oh, sorry." Daniel looked at Jack and back at the box, then very carefully opened it.

It was a gold chain, not too thick, not too thin, with a claddagh pendant on it. Daniel recognized it as the customary Irish wedding band. "Jack it's..."

"Marry me."

"Do what?" Daniel's head snapped up and his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open again.

"Marry me, Daniel. Make a commitment to me." Jack felt his whole body shake with nervousness. Maybe he was wrong in how he thought Daniel would take this. He thought he knew Daniel well enough that they'd eventually take this step, but maybe it was too soon. Maybe...

"Yes."

Jack was lost in his thoughts. "What?"

Daniel let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, Jack, I'll marry you." He was blushing and smiling and was actually giddy with happiness. This is exactly what he'd been wanting, but hadn't had the nerve to do it himself. Not with the whole 'don't ask, don't tell' military way of thinking and expecting Jack wouldn't be willing or able to get to this step yet.

They both stood up and Jack took the necklace out of the box and put it around Daniel's neck. "I know it's not a ring, but I didn't think you'd be a ring kinda guy and..."

"It's perfect, Jack. I love it."

They smiled at each other and Jack cupped Daniel's chin with his hand, drawing him in for a kiss...

Dinner got very settled.

* * *

A few weeks after the proposal...

Daniel sat on the couch with his feet on Jack's lap. Jack was unconsciously massaging them as he watched tv. Then a commercial came on and Jack realized Daniel was staring at him. "What?"

Daniel hesitated. "I want to tell them."

"Tell what to who?"

"Sam and Teal'c. I want to tell them we're engaged."

Jack stopped his massaging. "Oh."

"Oh? That's it? Jack, we need to talk about this. They need to know if we're going to stay on SG-1."

"Why?"

"Well, it's only fair and besides... I'd like them at the ceremony." Daniel blushed. He hadn't told Jack, but he'd been thinking a lot about having a ceremony and all the what, where, how, etcetera that went with it. He knew Jack was the kind of guy who didn't care about the details, just so he knew when and where to show up. And he, himself, wasn't big on tradition, but he wanted something special this time. The last time he'd been married, well, Shau'ri had been a 'gift' and he still didn't feel right about not having an actual wedding. This time he wouldn't settle for just anything... this time he wanted to do it right... er, well... as right as two men getting married could be.

"Oh, well, I'd like them to be there too, but..." Jack looked into those blue eyes of Daniels and saw, in that instant, how important it was to him. He sighed. "Ok, we'll tell them... soon. Just... let's wait 'til the right moment."

"Promise?"

"Yes, Daniel. I promise." He couldn't refuse his lover anything. He just didn't know how he was going to keep this promise. Sam and Teal'c were family, that was for sure, but how would they react to them being lovers? Oh, sure, the rumors around the mountain had him and Daniel as lovers for years. Heck, even a few of them had him with Sam and him with Teal'c. He shivered inside at that last thought. Teal'c was great and all, good looking, built like a brick shithouse, but a threesome with the jaffa and junior gave Jack the willies.

He looked back at Daniel who didn't seem convinced. "We'll tell them... we will... what? What's that look?"

Daniel smirked at Jack. "Preferably before the ceremony and not when we're both retired, old, and tripping each other with our canes."

Jack laughed. "Yes, we'll tell them before the ceremony... Speaking of which. When do you want to have it?"

Daniel shrugged.

"Oh, c'mon. I know you've been getting the whole shebang thought out. I saw your notepad with ideas scribbled all over it..." Jack waved his hand in the air. "Romantic places written down, color schemes, God, you're worse than Sara was, for cryin' out loud."

"Oops."

"Busted!"

Daniel blushed and then let out a howl as Jack threw his feet off his lap and jumped onto him tickling him and then pulling him in for a very thorough kiss.

* * *

Two days later... The mission, so far, was uneventful. For Jack and Teal'c, anyway. Sam, of course, had her samples to take and scientific doohickeys to play with. Daniel found a few artifacts to dig up. They were all hot, sweaty, and tired. The suns were going to set soon on PJ4-727 and camp was set up. They were all sitting around the fire relaxing.

Daniel looked at Sam. "You said the water over there is safe?"

She looked in the direction where he was pointing. "Yes, the test shows it's fine."

"Good, I'm going to go wash some of this grim off me." He got up and started to walk to the river just a few yards from where they were.

"That's not a bad idea." Jack motioned with his head for all of them to go too. "C'mon, let's go."

They caught up with Daniel already kneeling at the water's edge with his shirt off. He was splashing water on his face, chest and down his arms.

The others began to do the same, except for Sam, who kept her shirt on. She looked over at Daniel and noticed his necklace.

"Oh, Daniel. That's pretty."

Daniel straightened up and blushed. He'd forgotten he was wearing the necklace Jack had bought as an engagement present.

"Uh, thanks, Sam."

"I did not know you wore jewelry, DanielJackson." Teal'c said.

"Uh, I don't... usually. It's... a gift." Daniel glanced at Jack who was looking at all of them, but stayed silent.

Teal'c dried his face off with his shirt. "Are you not afraid of it getting lost or broken on a mission?"

Daniel glanced quickly at Jack and then looked at Teal'c. "I'm uh, willing to take the risk." He knew Jack would understand his double meaning, but hoped the others wouldn't get it.

Sam was right next to Daniel and she reached over to see the pendant. Her smile faded into a look of confusion as she realized what it was. "Daniel, that's a..."

"Sam." Daniel said in a warning tone. He could see the wheels spinning in her head.

"...a claddagh." Sam finished, then her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "But you're not Irish."

"What is a 'claddagh'?" Teal'c interupted, not hearing Sam's last comment. They all stood up and Teal'c walked around to see Sam still holding the pendant.

Sam looked up at Daniel, then glanced at Jack who was standing behind her and back again and she knew. "Oh, uh..." She stumbled not knowing what to say, especially with her foot in her mouth. She blushed almost as red as Daniel could.

Daniel and Jack both sighed at the same time. Jack finally spoke up. "A claddagh is an Irish wedding band, Teal'c." Sam and Teal'c both looked at him. Then Jack shrugged his shoulders and said, "I asked, he said yes."

Daniel put his shirt back on, covering the necklace back up. "We were going to tell you guys, we just..."

"Didn't know how or..."

"When or..."

"Well, you know... 'Don't ask, don't tell' and all that jazz." Jack and Daniel both rushed and stumbled through explaining why they hadn't clued their friends in on their relationship.

"But we did want to tell you." Daniel grabbed one of Sam's hands and then Teal'c's. "We want you to stand up with us... at the ceremony." He swallowed hard and continued. "We hope you're ok with this... with us, I mean."

Sam gave his hand a squeeze. "Well, I can't say I'm not shocked, but I'm glad you'd want to share it with me. Although, it may take me a while to get used to the idea, but... yeah... I think I'm ok with it."

Teal'c grasped Daniel's hand and then Daniel's arm with his other hand. "I would also be honoured to stand with you both, DanielJackson." He gave a small bow to both of them.

"Thank you." Daniel felt a great weight lift from his shoulders with the acceptance of his friends and finally felt part of a real family for the first time in a long time. He looked at Jack, who's face mirrored his feelings, and smiled.

Jack clapped his hands together. "Ok, kids, now that that's settled, let's eat." He motioned for them all to head back to camp. Sam and Teal'c led the way and Jack fell in step beside Daniel, taking Daniel's hand in his. They both smiled at each other, glad to finally be able to share their love with their friends.

* * *

Daniel was a mess inside. He hadn't been that nervous since... well, he couldn't remember when. The ceremony was in a week and he'd taken care of just about everything, with the help of Sam and Janet, of course. Teal'c had also put in his two cents as well. Jack had just sat back and let the others plan away. All he cared about was the fact that he and Daniel were making an official commitment. That was what was important. Nothing else mattered.

Even though Daniel was nervous inside, he kept up a show of calm on the outside. He sat at the table, coffee hidden under the morning paper.

Jack sat down oposite him with his own cup and grabbed the sports section.

Without looking up, Daniel spoke nonchelantly, "So, who's taking who's name?"

Jack almost coughed on his coffee. "Huh?"

Daniel smirked, still not looking up from the paper. "Well, usually when two people get married, one takes the other's name. I was just wondering..." He glanced up briefly to be rewarded with Jack's jaw dropped open, then went back to his paper.

Jack recovered quickly, realizing Daniel was trying to get a rise out of him. "Well, I asked and you said yes, so I figured you'd take mine." He flicked his section of the paper open and blocked Daniel's view of him.

"Jack, it doesn't matter who asked who... women ask men all the time to marry them, they still take their husband's name." 

Jack was fully composed now and ready to make Daniel's little tease backfire on the younger man. "Well, still being in the military, I can't very well change my name, and besides, Jack Jackson sounds ridiculous." He folded down the corner of the paper to peek at Daniel.

Daniel was ready for this one. "Well, You wouldn't have to change it officially with the Air Force, but with Jack Jackson, I could call you 'JJ'."

This got the rise Daniel was looking for. "You wouldn't!"

"JJ... JJ..." Daniel sing-songed. "Jaayy Jaayy."

They both jumped up as Jack chased Daniel around the room. "Daniel, I'm a colonel in the Air Force, not a teenager with a nickname!" Jack grabbed for him, but Daniel ducked out of the way and put the table between them, trying to anticipate which direction Jack would go next.

"Aw, c'mon, Jack, it could be my little term of endearment for you." He laughed and Jack ran around one side, Daniel ran around the other and took off down the hallway toward their bedroom. "It's either that or snookums!" He called over his shoulder.

"Dammit, Daniel O'Neill, you get back here!" He chased Daniel down the hall, both of them laughing, and finally tackled him on the bed. Jack straddled him and pinned his arms at his side.

"Jack! Oof!" Daniel squirmed and kicked, but couldn't get free. "Jack, get off!"

Jack tickled Daniel's sides and then stopped. "I didn't take kindly to being teased when I was a kid, I sure as hell am not going to take it now from a four-eyed geek!"

Daniel let out a howl as Jack continued his tickling. He gasped at Jack through his torturous laughter, "Four... eyed? ...Geek? You... Aaaahh... PRICK!"

"Yeah, but you're MY geek!" Jack stopped tickling and planted a forcful kiss on Daniel that took both their breaths away. As their passion took over, Jack eased up on Daniel's arms, letting them free and Daniel pulled Jack against him, caressing him everywhere he could reach. They finally broke apart a little to catch their breath, both panting heavily.

Jack rubbed his erection against Daniel's. "Love you."

Daniel gave a deep throaty laugh and thrust his hips up to meet Jack's. "Love you too, Jonathan O'Neill-Jackson."

"You shit!" Jack began to kiss Daniel down his neck, then his chest, stopping at a nipple to tease it. "How about we have sex and the first one to come loses?"

Daniel arched his back at the teasing Jack was doing from one nipple to the other. "Oh, God, Jack... Uhn... Jack, that's... Oh, yesss... no, that's a dumb... mmmm... idea..."

"Hmmm? What was that? Don't want to take the bet?" Jack kissed furthur down to Daniel's stomach, still caressing and abusing the nipples with his fingers, knowing those were two of Daniel's most erotic spots. "Don't think you can out last me, huh?" He took one hand away from a nipple to undo Daniel's pants and opened them up, freeing Daniel's erection. Slowly he licked at the head.

Daniel took in a sharp breath. "Jack... no fair... Oh, God, Jaaack!" Daniel fell back against the bed and gasped as Jack took all of him in, deep throating him all in one gulp. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" He tried to thrust up, but Jack held his hips in place. Daniel reached over his head and grasped the headboard for support. 

Daniel let out a deep growl and Jack smiled to himself. He loved being able to do that to him. He still couldn't believe he could make Daniel howl like he did in the heat of passion. Daniel was usually such a quiet man, well, of course, exept when they were arguing on a mission or about a mission. But in bed... Daniel had this other side to him that only Jack got to see. When they made love, Daniel let himself go in a way that Jack had a hard time putting into words. Daniel was such a passionate man with a big heart, but got to express it so rarely, that it was no wonder to Jack that when he got a chance to unbottle those emotions, they just seemed to take over.

And he loved being the one who could uncork that bottle.

Daniel's voice brought him back from his thoughts, although he was still sucking on Daniel's dick... and from the sounds of it, doing quite well at it, too. "Ja'k, ohgod, Jack... gonna come... can't... ohgodohgodoh... Aaaggghhh." Daniel scrunched his eyes shut and growled again as he came in Jack's mouth. 

Jack drank all of him in and kept sucking until he felt Daniel go soft. Then he kissed a trail back up to his mouth, covering him with his own body. Daniel was limp, trembling, and panting with eyes still closed. "Mmmpphh." Was all he could get out.

Jack nuzzled Daniel's neck and gave a low chuckle at Daniel's reaction. "Gotcha... guess it's Daniel O'Neill."

Daniel, still breathing a little heavy, peeled one eye open. "That was... not... fair, Jack. It doesn't... count."

Jack smiled. "So, you do want to take the bet."

Daniel was catching his breath. "Well... it's an idea." Daniel put his arm up under his head and looked at Jack. "Of course, we could work out a point system..." Jack cocked an eyebrow at Daniel who just smiled. "You know, so many points for each 'Oh God' so many points each time we call out the other's name. We may even have to tape ourselves to keep score. It could take weeks of this kind of activity to figure out who wins."

Jack looked into that devilish grinning face and said, "You pervert!"

They both laughed and Daniel grabbed him, flipped them over so he was on top, and pinned Jack's arms this time. "My turn... JJ!"

* * *

Jack came home to an empty house. Daniel had told him to head out without him because he had too much work to do and would be staying late. So, Jack left the mountain by himself. It was dark already and the moon was casting strange shadows through the french doors. He hated being home without Daniel. It just didn't seem right anymore, not since they'd become a couple.

He flicked on a light and decided to busy himself by making a fire and then he'd start dinner and keep it warm for when Daniel finally got home.

After the fire was going good, he walked past the dining table where Daniel had mounds of papers and his laptop. Jack almost ignored the mess, until he glanced down and saw scribbled on a notepad: 'Possible Honeymoon Destinations.'

"Hmmm." Jack hadn't seen any of this. Daniel had wanted to make their honeymoon a surprise and Jack figured he'd let him, but now seeing this... well, his curiosity was about to get the better of him. He spoke outloud to himself, "Well, if he's just going to leave it out in the open like this..."

He moved a couple of scrap pieces of paper away from covering the list and read:

HAWAII --Pros

* * *

Beautiful

* * *

Romantic --Cons

* * *

Cliched

* * *

Expensive 

"Hmmm, Hawaii sounds nice, romantic..." Jack continued reading.

POCONOS --Pros

* * *

Champagne glass shaped whirlpool bath for two at Cove 

Haven

* * *

Beautiful mountains --Cons

* * *

Another cliche 

"Champagne glass shaped?" He tried to picture it. "Have to look that one up.

MOROCCO --Pros

* * *

Exotic

* * *

Jack's never been --Cons

* * *

Don't know if Jack would enjoy it 

Jack scrunched his nose at this one. "Nah."

KAMLOOPS --Pros

* * *

Closer than the other places

* * *

Great fishing for Jack --Cons

* * *

Silly name, Jack'll make fun of it

* * *

Great fishing for Jack 

"Where the hell is Kamloops? And what kind of stupid name is that?" Jack looked at the list again. "Fishing, huh? But... why's it under Pros AND Cons? ...Prick!" Jack jumped as he heard Daniel's car door outside. Home earlier than Jack expected. He wondered what may have gone wrong. He quickly put the papers back the way he found them.

Daniel came in and as he walked across the room to Jack, he kicked off his shoes, dropped his jacket on the floor, and took off his shirt as he got to Jack. Jack was dumfounded as he watched his lover leave a trail of clothing. Daniel dropped his shirt at Jack's feet and grasped Jack's arms, shoving him up against the wall and plastering a kiss on Jack that took his breath away. 

Jack wasn't about to complain about 'Alpha-Daniel' but he pushed at him a little to catch his breath. "Dan-mmph... what...?" Daniel kissed him, taking his words away and he moaned into his young lover's mouth.

Daniel continued with his assault by ripping Jack's shirt open, buttons flying, and pushing it off his shoulders, trapping Jack's hands at his sides. Then, as he kissed down Jack's neck, he caressed his chest, running his hands through the brown and silver hair, finding Jack's nipples and teasing them. With one hand he reached down and cupped Jack's erection, then unbuttoned his pants and freed it, grabbing it and pumping. "Oh, God, Dan..ny..." Daniel dropped to his knees and took him all the way in his mouth, sucking hard and pulling Jack's pants down to the floor. Jack gasped and wanted to put his fingers through Daniel's hair, but his arms were still pinned at his sides by his shirt. "Ohmygodohmygo...ooohhh...gnnhh... 

D,Dannniel... I'm gonna... oh, God, I'm coming!" His body shook with his orgasm and Daniel drank him in, moaning. When Jack was done, Daniel traced kisses up his body until he was standing again in front of Jack. 

"God, Daniel... what the...? Not that I mind, but..." Jack was having a hard time speaking between panting and the loss of blood to his brain.

Daniel gave a low chuckle at seeing his result, turned and began to get dressed again as he walked back to the door.

"Daniel?" Jack was still standing against the wall, hands still trapped by his shirt, pants still around his ankles. He was confused, Daniel was getting dressed and looked like he was going to leave. It was so not like him. "What? Wham, bam, thank you, Mister? What the fuck was that?"

Daniel gave him a smile and walked back over to him. Jack finally came to his senses enough to pull his pants back up and his shirt back on, though not closed because of being ripped. Daniel kissed him gently. "Just a little break, Jack. Gotta get back to work, but... I just... needed you."

"But you didn't... I mean... well, thank you, but..." Jack ran his hand through his hair and walked with Daniel toward the door, still a little stunned. Daniel needed him, but he was the one who got satisfied, not Daniel. He still didn't understand.

"Sorry, Jack. Didn't mean to upset you..."

"No, you didn't." Jack didn't want Daniel to think he didn't like what just happened. He was just surprised and more than aroused at this different Daniel.

Daniel blushed. "Well, I was... um... cataloging some, uh, well... fertility and uh, very erotic artifacts and um..."

Jack laughed. "Ah, say no more, love of mine. You shocked the hell out of me, but I'm glad to be the 'artifact' you prefer when you get aroused."

Daniel blushed even brighter. "Just thought you'd enjoy a little surprise."

"Oh, I did, I definately did!" He took Daniel in his arms and decided to return the favor before letting his lover go back to work.

* * *

'Settling down' Jack thought of those two little words that meant so much to him. The wedding was tomorrow and he was getting nervous and excited. They'd decided to have the ceremony in his back yard, with a preacher from a local Unitarian Universalist church. It was a freer, more open church with a lot of gay and lesbian couples. Daniel had found it and even though he wasn't religious, he'd gone to see if they would conduct the ceremony. Alyssa, the preacher, understood their situation and was more than happy to oblige. 

Jack was happy that Carter and Teal'c would be standing up with them. He wished he could tell George, but he didn't want to put him in that position. Not with him being 'The General' and his comanding officer. He figured he'd be ok with it... after the initial shock, but he didn't want to jeapardize George's career like that. He felt bad enough putting Carter in that position as it was.

He still didn't know where they were going for their honeymoon. Daniel had that list of his, but Jack had been unable to get any more information and his curiosity was driving him nuts. He got up off the couch and went to check on his suit... again... for the fifth time. He just didn't know what to do with himself.

* * *

Daniel drove home from the jewelers with their rings in his pocket. Jack was right, he wasn't a 'ring person' but it felt right with Jack somehow. Although he knew they couldn't wear them on base, they would be able to wear them when they were home and on their own time. And when they both retired from the SGC. He'd had them engraved and hoped Jack would approve what he had put inside each gold band. On his he'd had 'Daniel Jackson-O'Neill' enscribed, and inside Jack's was 'Jonathan O'Neill-Jackson' Daniel laughed outloud to himself, thinking it was the perfect compromise. But he was going to wait for just the right moment.

* * *

The next day...

"So, are you superstitious, or can this groom see the bride before the wedding?"

Daniel turned to see Jack walk into the bedroom as he finished with his tie. "Jaaack, despite the fact that I blush a lot, I'm not a bride... and I'm not taking your name... we haven't finished the scoring yet."

Jack laughed. "Pervert to the last." He took Daniel's hand and led him to the bed. They both sat down. "I just wanted to give you your wedding gift."

Daniel jumped up and headed for the closet, pulling out a package. "Oh, yeah... gotcha something too." He sat back down beside Jack and handed him a box wrapped in gold wedding wrapping, complete with a curly bow.

Jack smiled and handed Daniel his gift.

Daniel blushed, "You first."

Jack carefully pulled at the wrapping. His eyes got big when he saw what it was. "A video camera!" It was his turn to blush. "But... you... I mean... you were serious?"

Daniel fell back on the bed laughing until tears came to his eyes. Jack just sat there, speachless. Daniel sat back up, took his glasses off and wiped his eyes. 

Jack had never even thought they'd actually tape themselves. He was embarassed at the thought. It just wasn't him. He didn't think he could ever... He saw the look in Daniel's eyes. 

"Daniel, I don't think..."

"Relax, Jack. I wasn't serious, but the look on your face just now was worth the price I paid for the camera." He put his glasses back on and Jack relaxed. "We can still use it, though... for the honeymoon and for Christmas and parties and stuff."

Jack put the camera down. "Ok, Spacemonkey, your turn." Daniel rolled his eyes at the nickname and looked at the envelope Jack had handed him. He opened it and looked through the papers inside, not really understanding what he was reading... it seemed like... "Jack? What is this?"

"It's legal papers. They say that we're officially partners... you own what I own, I own what you own... If something happens to one of us, the other gets everything... like a real married couple. We... just have to sign them." Jack stopped and held his breath. They hadn't talked about anything like that, but he hoped Daniel would appreciate what it meant. He swallowed hard. "Daniel? Do you... I mean, is that ok?"

Daniel looked up at Jack and smiled. "Jack, I love it... it's wonderful. I can't believe you did this. It means so much to me... I don't know what to say."

"Well, in about twenty minutes, all you have to say is 'I do' and that's all I need to hear."

He leaned over and they kissed softly. "Thank you, Jack... for everything." Maybe now was the right time to show Jack the engraving inside the rings. "Jack?"

Jack sat back. "Yes?" 

"I've got something else for you... well, sort of." Jack gave Daniel a quizical look before Daniel pulled out the rings. 

"Our rings... read the inside."

Jack took the ring he would wear first and read the inside aloud. "Jonathan O'Neill... Jackson?! Daniel!"

"Wait! Wait... read the other one."

Jack read it aloud as well. "Daniel Jackson-O'Neill... but... Oh, Danny!" His eyes got watery. "Perfect. Just perfect! Daniel, I don't know how you do it, but you always know just the right thing to do."

* * *

The afternoon was beautiful. Clear skies, only a few puffy white clouds, the sun shining down warm with a soft breeze to counter it. Jack and Daniel walked out into their back yard, hand in hand and took in the scene. Alyssa was waiting in a beautiful green dress. Sam, on Alyssa's right, was wearing a pastel blue sun dress with spaghetti straps and a white flower in her hair, and Teal'c, on Alyssa's left, wore a nice black suit with his black cowboy hat. They both turned with smiles toward the couple.

They walked up to Alyssa and they all gave her their attention and she began. "We are here today to join two souls into one. Two people, who despite what others think, have found love in each other." She looked at both Daniel and Jack. "You have told me that you have written your own vows. Who would like to read their's first?"

Jack looked at Daniel and back to Alyssa. They had decided that he would speak first. Get it out of the way, Jack thought, and besides, with his inability to voice his feelings as well as Daniel, he didn't want to have to follow the linguist's act. Jack cleared his throat. "I will." He looked at Daniel, took a deep breath and spoke. "Daniel, you know how bad I am at words, but I want you to know... you are the better half of me I never knew was there. From the first time I met you, I was drawn to you, but didn't know why." He took Daniel's hands in his own before continuing. "As our friendship grew, I knew I didn't want to lose you as a friend... and now, I know I couldn't live without you as my heart and soul. You bring out the best in me with your love and your passion and your wisdom. I don't have much to give you, but I give you all of me, and promise to love you for the rest of my days." Jack's voice shook toward the end of his vows as he choked back his tears. And he was overwhelmed at Daniel's reaction to his words. He looked into Daniel's eyes and saw all the emotion he was feeling mirrored in those beautiful blue pools as they overflowed and tears rolled down Daniel's cheeks.

Daniel smiled at Jack. He felt their hands trembling with passion and nerves. He gave Jack's hands a little squeeze before speaking his own vows. "Jack, you are my strength, my love, the very breath of life for me. I couldn't possibly live another day without the man who has become the very center of my being. You've taught me so much, Jack, about the world and about myself. I've studied the past all my life, but you've taught me to live for the moment, to take chances and to love again. You say you're not good with words, but there are no words that can encompass the love that we have for one another. I promise to love you, Jack, for the rest of my days."

Jack reached up to wipe the tears from Daniel's cheek as he felt his own fall. They stared at each other for an eternity before looking back to Alyssa. 

Alyssa smiled as she looked at all four of them. Sam was crying just as Jack and Daniel were. Their friend Murray was smiling and absolutely beaming at his happiness for the two men. She continued the ceremony. "Daniel, do you take Jack as your life partner, commiting to him no matter what the future may bring?"

"I do."

"Jack, do you take Daniel as your life partner, commiting to him no matter what the future may bring?"

"I do."

"Do you have the rings?" Jack and Daniel both pulled out a ring from their breast pockets. Daniel, put Jack's ring on his finger and repeat after me... Our love has no begining and no ending."

He slipped the ring on Jack's finger and repeated Alyssa's words.

"Jack, put Daniel's ring on his finger and repeat after me... Our love has no begining and no ending."

Jack did as he was told.

"Then, by the powers vested in me and in front of these witnesses, I pronounce you life partners."

Sam and Alyssa clapped and Teal'c bowed as Jack and Daniel stepped closer to each other and got lost in a passionate kiss that left them standing alone in the back yard. The other three went into the house, realizing that the kiss was going to last quite a while before Jack and Daniel would settle down from their excitement and enthusiasm.

* * *

"Disney!?" Jack yanked the tickets out of Daniel's hand and smiled. "Cool." Jack sat back against the arm of the couch, his feet on Daniel's lap.

"Yeah, well..." Daniel blushed. He was worried that Jack wouldn't like his choice of honeymoon destinations. He was afraid he would think it too childish. But from the look on Jack's face, he was happy with it.

"But I thought..." Jack stopped, realizing that he was about to let on that he'd peeked at Daniel's notepad with honeymoon ideas.

Daniel laughed. "Jack, I know your curiosity got the better of you, I know you looked at my notes... that's why I didn't put down where I really wanted to go."

"You little shit!" Daniel just smiled at him. "But, Daniel, why Disney World?"

"Well, there are a few reasons." Daniel blushed again as Jack gave him a look. "For one, I thought it'd be fun, I've never been there... always wanted to, but... well, going from one foster family to another..." He shrugged.

"Ok, and why else?"

"I thought since you're such a big kid..." He gave Jack a sheepish grin and Jack snorted back. "And they're having 'Gay day' there."

"Gay day?"

"Yeah... well, actually it's almost a week long, but it's a time when gays are welcome and I thought it'd be nice to be able to... well, you know... hold your hand and kiss you in public without anyone looking at us strange."

Jack smiled. "I like that idea... Disney it is!" He sat up and pulled Daniel in for a kiss. Daniel pushed him back onto the couch and laid on top of him, caressing every inch he could.

* * *

Last day of the honeymoon...

Daniel laid in bed, propped up against his pillows, as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair. Jack was still asleep on his stomach with one arm around Daniel's waist. 

He stirred a little, snuggled closer to Daniel and moaned. 

"Mmmmm, tha' feels good."

"Jack?"

"Mmm?" He peeled one brown eye open to look at Daniel.

"You awake?" Daniel stopped his caressing.

"kinda, why?"

"Jack, I think we're in a rut." 

Jack leaned up on his elbows and looked at Daniel. "Already? We've only been married a week... that's gotta be a record, even for me."

Daniel struggled to keep his face straight as he drew out his tease. "Well, every day's been the same."

Jack gave him a questioning look.

"So far, Jack, we sleep in... have room service for breakfast, and make love for a few hours before we even leave the room."

Jack rolled onto his back, pulling Daniel on top of him. "Yes... and isn't it wonderful?"

Daniel smiled at him. "Yep!" He leaned down and kissed Jack.

Jack pushed at Daniel a little to stop the kiss. "Hey, what say we throw caution to the wind and make love BEFORE breakfast?"

They both laughed and rolled around on the bed kissing and caressing until Daniel stopped their fun. "God, Jack, I don't want to go back to reality tomorrow... this week went too fast."

"Ahh, Danny." Jack looked into those blue eyes he loved to get lost in. "I could retire... if you want me to... then we could..."

"No." Daniel kissed Jack lightly on the lips. "Not yet, anyway. What we do is too important right now, but later... when we're ready... I'd like that." 

Jack smiled and leaned down for another kiss, trailing the kisses down Daniel's chest. He licked and nipped at his nipples until Daniel arched up at him. Daniel moaned and pushed Jack's head toward his erection that was begging for attention. But Jack wanted to go slow, draw out Daniel's pleasure until he couldn't take it anymore. He suddenly stopped and got off the bed leaving Daniel whimpering at the loss. "Jack?" He watched as Jack dug into one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a couple scarves.

"Wanna try something?" Jack gave him such a devilish grin. 

Daniel shivered, but smiled back. "Yeahsureyoubetcha."

Jack came back to him and motioned for Daniel to sit up. The headboard was flat, so he couldn't tie him to it, but he could tie Daniel's hands behind his back. He blindfolded him first and felt Daniel tremble a little. "You ok?"

Daniel bit his lower lip and nodded. He was a little nervous, but excited at the same time. He felt Jack's warm body against his own as Jack tied his wrists together behind him. 

"You ever done anything like this before?" Jack tested the scarves, making sure they were tight, but not too tight.

"No... you?"

Jack kissed the nape of his neck. "Yeah... you need a safe word."

"A what?"

"A safe word... a word you wouldn't normally call out during sex that means stop. Sometimes it's exciting to yell 'stop' but not really meant it... but if you call out your safe word, then everything stops immediately."

"Oh... ok... um." Daniel tried to think of a word to use as Jack continued to nibble at his neck and caress his arms and back and chest and... with the blindfold on it seemed that Jack's hands and mouth were everywhere. His erection was getting painful and he wanted release. He couldn't concentrate. "Jack."

"Hmmm?" He pushed Daniel onto his back and Daniel shifted to get his tied wrists comfortably into the small of his back. 

Jack continued his nipping and licking.

"C-can't... think... of a w-word when... you're..." He gasped as he felt Jack lick his cock. "d-doing that... n-need a... FUCK! Oh, God! Need a word, Jack..."

Jack chuckled as he watched Daniel writhing beneath him, his legs opening for him. Daniel was panting and tossing his head side to side. He stopped his teasing. "Ok, I'll wait." Daniel tried to get his brain working again. The sensations he felt while not being able to see what was coming and not able to touch Jack back were... incredible! So much for a rut, he thought... ok, now to think of a word... He smiled. "Disney!"

Jack laughed. "How apropos. Disney it is... now, where was I?" He leaned back down and lightly licked Daniel's cock receiving a gasp from him.

Daniel didn't know what was coming next, but his excitement was getting to new heights. He heard a snap... maybe a tube of lube? "Jack... please." He wanted and needed Jack inside him, but he had no control and that was scary and exciting all at the same time. He felt Jack's hands caress his inner thighs until they came to his ass. He hitched his legs up to give Jack better access and felt... "FUCK THAT'S COLD! What the...?" 

Jack laughed but didn't tell him what it was that touched his rim. Then suddenly Jack was rimming him. He gasped at the change from something so cold to Jack's warm tongue, "Ohmygodohmygod holy fuck, J-Jack..." His legs went around Jack's back and he pulled him closer. "Jack, please..." His begging was barely audible through his heavy panting and then he felt something ice cold enter him and he nearly jumped out of his skin and out of the bed, but Jack held his hips firmly down. "JACK! FUCKIN' Prick... that was a piece of ice, wasn't it?" He took in a sharp breath as he felt the ice melting inside of him, then a warm finger entered, hitting his happy spot and Daniel saw stars, felt light headed and thought he was going to pass out. He arched up trying to get more of Jack, but Jack was going to keep this slow, he just knew it. 

"Jack... please, oh God, please, more! More, Jack... Oh, God, fuck me, need you to fuck me now, Jack!" 

The only response he got from Jack was low chuckles and a few moans as he suddenly took all of Daniel's cock in his mouth and inserted a second finger at the same time. Daniel's head came off the pillow with pleasure and fell back as he let out a growl that surprised both of them. The teasing was bliss and agony and he didn't know how much more of this he could take before passing out. He was breathless and tugging at his bindings. He needed... anything, everything, he needed to touch Jack, to have him inside of him, but Jack was taunting him so bad and he couldn't see what he was doing... it was driving him nuts.

Jack's own erection was nagging at him as he inserted a third finger into Daniel. He wanted to make sure Daniel never thought they were settling into a rut, but didn't know how much longer he could hold out himself. He watched Daniel's chest heave with his panting. He could tell Daniel was pulling at his wrists to free them and he smiled. It was exciting to lose control... if you were with someone you trusted, that is. His heart leaped into his throat as he realized how much Daniel must love and trust him to let him do this to him. He watched as the sweat glistened on Daniel's smooth chest, acentuating the contours of his muscles. When Daniel growled again, he knew it was time. He hitched Daniel's hips onto his thighs and put his cock at Daniel's opening. He was going to ease into him, but Daniel shocked him by wrapping his legs around him and pulling him forward, forcing him to enter all the way in one stroke. He gasped fearing he would tear him, but realized that Daniel was so ready that he went in without hardly any resistance. He felt Daniel writhe and push against him, trying to get as much of him inside as he could. Jack fell forward and caught himself with his hands, just an inch away from Daniel's face. For a moment he wondered who really was in control.

Daniel felt the bed sink as Jack fell toward him, he felt his hot breath on his lips and he lifted his head for a kiss. As Jack kissed him back, he let up on the pressure he had on Jack with his legs so he could start to pump in and out of him. Jack did so, slowly rolling his hips and hitting that spot inside him that sent shocking waves of pleasure through his whole body. Jack matched the rhythm of his hips with sucking on Daniel's tongue until Daniel almost couldn't breath anymore... he was close and he could feel that Jack was too. They moaned into each others mouths and Jack finally pulled his mouth away and put his head into the nape of Daniel's neck, breathing heavier and heavier as he pumped harder and harder into Daniel. 

"Oh, fuck, Daniel... you're so hot, God, so tight... fucking love you."

Daniel gasped back, "Jack, love you too... oh yes, yessss, fuck, yes, oh, God!" He arched his back and his whole body shook with his orgasm. He lifted his head and found Jack's shoulder with his mouth. He growled again, bit into Jack's shoulder and wrapped his legs tighter around Jack with the final wave of his orgasm. 

Jack lost it when Daniel bit him, he yelled out Daniel's name and filled him with his come, his body jerking with his own orgasm. Daniel licked the bite he gave him and let his head fall back into the pillow, gasping for air. Jack didn't move, he panted into the nape of Daniel's neck and laid on his chest, his arms no longer able to hold him up.

They lay like that for what seemed an eternity until Daniel's arms started to ache. He tried to find his voice, but after all his screaming, it came out a bit raspy. "Mmm, J'ak?"

Jack nuzzled against him. "Hmmm?"

Daniel kissed his head. "Think you could, um, untie me?" Jack smiled to himself. He wouldn't mind keeping his lover tied up all day... teasing him... but that's another kink for another day... don't want to introduce too much too soon.

Daniel felt Jack's wicked grin against his neck and shivered. He suddenly knew that there was more to his lover than he thought and there was no way Jack would let them settle into a rut. He was almost afraid to think what else Jack had in store for him... He also couldn't wait to find out! 

Fin


End file.
